Forever
by Shinichi Kudo
Summary: Something i wrote out of boredom... Sappy. AM


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. The anime Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin) belongs to the almighty Nobuhiro Watsuki sensei!! ALL HAIL TO HIM!!

"…" Speech

_Thoughts in italics_

FOREVER

"Arghhh," Makimachi Misao screamed out in total anger as she made her way back to Aoiya. Her beloved Aoshi-sama has yet to return her undying affection and love. In fact he has totally ignored her for the past two weeks. 

"Why doesn't he see me as a woman? Is he that dense not to feel my love to him? Yes I know I did not really did tell him that I love him, but he should feel that. He; the oh so mighty former Okashira of Oniwabanshu, the ki sensing pro. God he can even feel an enemy 50 meters radius around him and he can't feel that my ki changes every time I tried to start a conversation or even when I am bringing tea to him each day? How annoying!?" She yelled out in frustration. 

"Maybe I should practice my kunai. It been days since I practiced." Misao said and she made her way to the training hall to practice her Kunai training. 

*** BACK IN THE TEMPLE***

_Sorry Misao, I have to ignore you as I am not worth our love and care. I hope you will find another guy who is as pure as you are and totally worth your love. I won't leave you as I have promised you but I can't be with you. _Aoshi thought as he silently watched Misao walked away in anger. 

_I have stopped thinking you are still a girl. In fact you are no longer a girl. You are a beautiful blossoming flower that will shine even the darkest cave in the world. That is why I am scared, I am afraid that I might ruin you innocence, your beauty. I can't take that chance. _

_Maybe some day when I am no longer haunted by my nightmare and my past, may we be forever and I shall be proud of becoming your husband. But the dream is far from reality. I know you are trying to help me but you should know that only me can put my past behind me and start fresh. I can't. YES. I admit that I am weak._

*** IN THE TRAINING HALL IN AOIYA***

Misao dropped to the ground exhausted, she has been training for the past two hours and her training gi was totally soaked with sweat. However, her shots were far from normal. Eight kunais missing their target and just lay on the floor. 

_Why can't I throw them properly? Why won't they pierce them selves on the doll? DAMN._

_Aoshi, I need you. Please just let me through your wall._

"Misao? Why are you lying there on the floor? You might get sick, you know?" A voice said out all of the sudden.

_The voice.__ Aoshi-sama. Misao jerked up in surprise and saw Aoshi standing in front of her. _Damn am I that tired? I can't even feel him coming in. _"Err Aoshi-sama, why are you here?"_

"Okina asked me to inform you to go and have dinner."

"Oh ok. Domo Arigato Aoshi-sama."

"But I would highly recommend you to take a warm bath. You smell." Aoshi said while holding his nose. 

"Hey!" _That's weird he is actually talking to me and just now he just made a joke. "Aoshi-sama, are you alright? You sound err… talkative tonight." Misao asked him with her eyebrow touching each other as in a very concern way and questioning way. _

"Why? Don't you like me this way?"

"NO!! I mean YES!! I mean NO!! I mean I like it." 

Aoshi gave out a tiny smile. 

"I just found out that I need help to get rid of my past ghost and I want you to help me." Aoshi said out while tucking Misao hair that have stuck themselves onto her face behind her ear.

_Oh my god!! Aoshi wants me. God! Stop blushing!! Makimachi Misao stops BLUSHING. _She tried to stop herself blushing but failed miserably. 

"You know you look so cute and adorable when you blushed. I love it." Aoshi declared to her. He was getting closer to Misao and he cupped Misao's face with his two big hands and brought his face closer to hers. Their lips touched softly. Then again they touched but stronger as they gained more courage. Aoshi's tongue seeks permission into Misao's mouth. She immediately opened hers. Two tongues fighting together with passion and love. Both wishes to stay in that way as long as they can but lack of oxygen wins over them both as the slowly withdrew their tongue and kissed for the last time before stopping. They breathe in precious air. 

"Aoshi-sama -" 

"Aoshi"

"What?"

"Just Aoshi. No sama."

"Yes Aoshi, aishiteru. I don't why you suddenly become like this but I love it." Misao whispered into Aoshi's ear and gave his ear a short kiss. 

"I love you too." Aoshi said while pulling them apart and looked into Misao's watery eyes. "Be my wife? Be Mrs. Shinomori Misao."

"Oh Aoshi!! I love you. YES. YES. I love to be your wife. My Aoshi. Forever."

"Good." Aoshi said again then their lips fuses again in another fiery passionate kiss. 

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Aoshi!" Okina called out Aoshi.

"Yes? Okina."

"You know, today there is a man who asked for Misao's hand in marriage." Aoshi's eyes opened up slightly in surprise. _What!! How dare he? Misao is mine. Wait where did that come from? That man is going to pay. I will cut him up into 3987 pieces and throw them all around __Japan__. _

"Aa."

"I know you love her. Please do something before it is too late. Misao is the only thing that mattered to me right now. She is way past the marriage age. And she is not getting any younger. Are you trying to diminish her light of happiness? She is not happy. You want her to be happy but she is not getting any happier. She can only be happy when she is with you. " 

"But-"

"No buts. If you love her go and propose to her. Please. You are lucky to have her. You two are meant to be." Okina dared Aoshi. "GO!"

_Misao.__ I love you. Hey that is not hard right? OH boy… I am so dead. But I love her. So … Damn! I am not worth you. But… I love you. _

***** END OF FLASHBACK*****

"Misao?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you. And take a bath. You really stink." 

END

   _    _


End file.
